memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Autopsy
An autopsy, also known as a full postmortem or postmortem analysis, was a medical procedure performed on a cadaver to determine cause of death and other information. Generally performed by a coroner or medical examiner, the findings from an autopsy were detailed in an autopsy report. In 2153, Jonathan Archer ordered Doctor Phlox to perform an autopsy on a Xindi-Reptilian that had committed suicide after being captured while retrieving Rajiin from . ( ) In 2154, after the Enterprise encountered a crashed ship of dead Xindi-Insectoids, Archer wanted a complete autopsy from Phlox. The autopsy revealed that they had died not from the crash, but rather from suffocation after they transferred life support to their hatchery to save their children. ( ) Shortly thereafter, T'Pol had a nightmare in which she and members of the Enterprise crew were watching the film Appointment with Danger. In the nightmare, Phlox did not truly believe that one of the characters in the film, a detective with a bow tie, had perished in a house fire since "the autopsy was inconclusive". ( ) Autopsies were conducted on the nine crew members of the who were killed after the starship attempted to cross the galactic barrier. The results showed each crew member suffered neural damage, effectively "burning out" an area of the brain. This report was delivered to James T. Kirk by Doctor Elizabeth Dehner. ( ) In 2266, Doctor Leonard McCoy performed an autopsy on Crewman Darnell. After an inconclusive result with the first autopsy, Captain Kirk ordered a second autopsy. Based on the findings of this autopsy, Dr. McCoy concluded that the crewman's body had been drained of salt, which lead to his death. This finding contradicted a story told by Nancy Crater that Darnell had unwillingly poisoned himself with an alkaloid poison found in the borgia plant. ( ) In 2267, Captain Kirk ordered Doctor McCoy to perform an autopsy on Thelev, whom Kirk had just been forced to kill. The autopsy revealed that Thelev was not an Andorian as he appeared, but was in fact an Orion. ( ) In 2268, McCoy told a Romulan-ized Kirk that he was lucky that the doctor didn't perform an autopsy on the supposedly dead Kirk. ( ) In 2367, Beverly Crusher stated that if Willie Potts didn't get to Starbase 416 in 24-36 hours, the only thing they could do for him would be a postmortem. ( ) In 2369, Doctor Crusher asked Captain Jean-Luc Picard to persuade Ambassador Ves Alkar to allow her to perform an autopsy on Sev Maylor, having rejected Crusher's initial request to do so under the claim that Lumerian custom forbids it. Although Picard initially refused since there was no proof that whatever had killed Maylor could after the crew of the , he permitted Crusher to proceed after Deanna Troi began to suffer the same symptoms as Maylor. ( ) Later that year, on Deep Space 9, Ty Kajada requested that Doctor Julian Bashir perform an autopsy on Rao Vantika to ensure that he was dead. ( ) Doctor Bashir performed an autopsy on the Klingon first officer Hon-Tihl and noted that the membrane permeability of the columnar cells in his brain stem were off. ( ) Also in 2369, aboard the Enterprise-D, Doctor Crusher wished to do an autopsy on Ferengi doctor Reyga to prove her suspicion that Reyga was murdered. However, Reyga's family demanded that the body not be violated before they can perform the Ferengi death ritual. Despite this, and against the orders of Captain Picard, Dr. Crusher performed the autopsy. Although she initially found no evidence of foul play, further investigation proved Jo'Bril guilty of murder. ( ) Doctor Bashir was about to perform an autopsy on Vedek Bareil Antos in 2371 after the Vedek was injured in a shuttle accident. The autopsy was delayed, however, when it was found that his nerves were still transmitting signals to his brain. Bareil died shortly thereafter. ( ) Kes, at the beginning of her studies to become a nurse, told The Doctor that she would be interested in observing an autopsy. ( ) That same year, Chief Miles O'Brien was transported several hours into the future where he learned from Doctor Bashir that he had died from radiation affecting the basilar arteries in O'Brien's brain stem, information Bashir had acquired through an autopsy on O'Brien. Bashir offered to share the dead O'Brien's autopsy results with the O'Brien from the past, but the chief quickly refused. ( ) The Doctor claimed he could quote autopsy reports from duels between jealous lovers as far back as 1538. He noted this to Kes, whom he believed was interested in autopsies. ( ) In 2373, The Doctor conducted an autopsy on a Borg corpse recovered from a derelict Borg cube. He found it had been well preserved by the vacuum of space and determined that it had been electrocuted. During the examination, he inadvertently triggered a backup neuroelectric power cell. ( ) External link * de:Autopsie Category:Medical procedures Category:Analyses